


Playing Dirty

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: Yugi needs a distraction from all the work he's been putting into his newest game, and you're all too happy to provide.Just some shameless smut, set a few years after DSOD.





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it takes me 5000 years to finish smutty pieces! I don't even know why but it does lol.  
> Before you begin I want to give a content warning for some minor (very minor) bondage. It isn't much, just a bit with a collar, but I thought I'd warn you just in case. Said bit was actually inspired by youxygo's headcanons over on tumblr ( https://youxygo.tumblr.com/post/181681500142/bows-down-to-you-thank-you-so-much-for-this ) go check em out, they're Yugi down to a T, in my opinion, *o*
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated~

Your attention was snapped away from your computer screen by a sudden yell of pure frustration. Looking to the other side of the living room you saw your poor boyfriend slumped in his chair, face planted on the table among his various notes and game tokens. A gentle smile crossed your lips as you rose from your chair and made for him. It was quite satisfying to feel his muscles relax under your touch as you ran your hands up and down his back.

“Still having trouble with that set back you told me about this morning?”

His face still buried in his arms Yugi nodded his head, letting out a long sigh “Yeah, I just can’t figure the best way to add other skill aspects to this one. With the dice and cards I have plenty of luck aspects, but I want the players to be able to add strategy as well as other skills…”

Finally, he sat up, leaning heavily on the back of the chair, though it let you wrap your arms around him and nuzzle his neck. “You’ll figure it out, maybe I can help you tomorrow, but how about you put it away for tonight. If you keep throwing yourself against the wall with no break you’ll just get more frustrated.”

He replied with a lazy, uncomital hum, though he seemed content to simply lean into you at the moment. Wanting to give him something else to focus on you cast your gaze around the room and landed your attention on a video game case laying atop an open package and other mail.

“Say, you haven't had a chance to pop in that promo copy of that puzzle game, have you?”

“Hm, not yet. I wrote an email to the developers to say thank you, and that I'd try it” he chuckled a little “they were super happy that I showed interest. I hope I can give them a good review as king of games, it'll help out their indie company a lot.”

“Then how about we pop it in? You need to take your mind off your own game and maybe you'll even find some inspiration while playing it!” when he didn't answer right away you took the matter to the next level. Pulling away from him -and smirking when he gave a pout and groan at the loss of your embrace- you made your way to the kitchen. “Set it up, Yugi, I'll make us some popcorn.”

The nudge worked and he finally put his project away for the night, put the game in and settling on the couch. You joined him after getting the promised snack and drinks, snuggling against him as he began his journey on this new indie game that claimed to be a perfect mix of RPG and puzzle game.

A good ten minutes in Yugi’s character came across a side mission with one of the promised puzzles. Apparently you had to look at symbols etched into the wall and find your clues there. Then you had to go around the room and not only break/open chests in a specific order, but also get them open in a specific way or the challenge would start over. You were glad to see Yugi having fun with it, that challenged, intelligent gleam in his eyes that had been hard pressed to find since the pharaoh left.

After the first time he got something wrong and the puzzle reset, he gave a thoughtful hum, then turned to you. “Wanna help me? I don't want you to get too bored just watching.”

You smiled and nodded, happily shifting to sit in his lap when he motioned for you to. He wrapped his arms around you, holding the controller in front of your bodies as he settled his chin in the crook of your neck. You aren't sure where the suddenly mischievous mood came from, though you assumed the light kiss he placed on your shoulder and his hot breath tickling your ear were contributing factors as an idea came to mind.

“Hey, sweetheart?” you turned a little within his grasp so you could whisper into his ear.

“Hm?”

“What do you say we play our own game within the game?” it was likely he already suspected where your mind was as you started kissing and nibbling below his ear.

“Oh?” his breath was already a little heavy “what kind of game?”

“We take turns guessing what chest to go to next if we're right we get to take off a piece of our opponent's clothes, if we're wrong, we have to take off a piece of our own clothes.”

He chuckled deep in his throat and reached up tilting your face so he could plant a long firm kiss on your lips. “I think I like that idea. Can I go first?” his tone was almost innocent, but held a lacing of mischievous mirth.

“Of course, you are the King of Games after all.”

He had already caught up to the point he last went wrong at, and had apparently learned from his previous mistake, because the next chest he smashed open was correct. He wasted no time, setting the controller on your lap and moving to slowly start unbuttoning your blouse. Yugi did all he could to make it seductive, running his fingertips up your chest before he reached the first button, taking a moment to gently knead your breasts after unbuttoning the third. He even placed an opened mouthed kiss on the now exposed flesh of your shoulder as he slid your top off.

He pressed his lips to your ear, whispering “Your move.”

Damn he knew just how to heat you up. You grabbed the controller and took a moment to think over your choice, when you picked the lock of a red chest instead of smashing it open you claimed your first victory. You turned in his arms and straddled him, opting to curl your fingers in his hair while you rubbed your hand under his shirt with the free hand. Yugi closed his eyes at the sensation, swiping his tongue over his lips when you gently ran your nails down his chest. You had to pull him forward by his shirt so you could lift it off over his head, but he just basked in the almost rough motion, planting another kiss on you before taking his turn.

When he guessed right again he skipped over your bra and went straight for your pants. You were still straddling him but you lifted up so he could at least get them down to your knees. You helped with pulling them off the rest of the way, and Yugi took advantage of your distraction by cupping his hand between your legs. It was still covered by your underwear but you couldn't help but moan as he massaged your clit with his palm and your entrance with his fingers.

“I-I still have to take my next turn,” you breathed, having to grip the couch as he teased you.

Yugi chuckled, then pulled you against his chest again, your side against his front and your ass on his lap. “I know, I was just warming you up.”

You gave your mind a moment to clear before reclaiming the controller and looking for your next target. It took a moment, in which Yugi never stopped with his butterfly kisses along your jaw, neck, and shoulders, but eventually you decided on another chest- and you were right yet again. Time to repay Yugi for his ‘warm up’.

Making sure to give him a long look with your best bedroom eyes, you actually slid down to the floor, onto your knees and started unbuckling his pants. After being free of the tight jeans, the full extent of his excitement was revealed to you. God, he was so hard already, but you hadn’t even begun your fun yet. Relishing the soft moan he let out, you began rubbing the insides of his legs starting at the knees. Hiking up his boxers as you traveled closer to his manhood, you looked up at him with almost innocent eyes.

“Aren’t you going to make your move?”

He was too much a mess to reply verbally, apparently, because he just looked back to the screen and started making his next guess, blush bright and breathing heavy. You didn’t stop, you massaged his thighs in tantalizing circles, dipping your fingers under his boxers to rub so damn close to the base of his cock that he shuttered and gasped.

The music in the game plateaued, signaling that Yugi had made his next guess, and was wrong. “Oh, I guess I win again” you teased as his gaze snapped down to you.

“I couldn't concentrate, doing all that was cheating and you know it.”

You shrugged as you hooked your fingers in the band of his boxers, looking him straight in the eyes with a smirk as you said, “What can I say, when you’re the prize, Yugi, I’ll always play dirty.”

He let out something just short of a whimper at the proclamation, but what you didn’t expect, was for him to practically pounce on you the moment his underwear was around his ankles. One moment you were taking in the sight of his fully erect member, the next you were on your back, his body pinning you to the carpet as he pressed his lips to yours.

His full length pressed against you, so hard and ready as his tongue claimed yours. You felt his hands running along your legs and sides with loving care, wanting to touch every inch he possibly could. Eventually, he started pulling down your panties, neither of you caring who's turn or win it was, just needing each other. Slipping his fingers between your folds he started playing with you, giving nice, firm strokes and breaking the kiss to look at your face when you moaned.

“T-tell me you want me” Yugi's tone was low, somewhere between plea and command.

Making sure to hold his gaze, you complied “I want you, Yugi” you clasped your arms behind his neck, drawing him closer “I  _need_  you, Yugi, I need your hands on my body, your lips on mine, and your cock inside me.”

A desperate sound escaped his lips as he pulled his hands from their pleasurable positions and grabbed your wrists. He sat up, pulling you with him as he leaned his back against the front of the couch and seated you perfectly in his lap.

Yugi kept his eyes on you as he rolled his hips, the firm member between your bodies rubbing its hard length against your clit and folds. “You are ready for me now?”

“Yes,” you whispered, “I'm all yours, Yugi.”

With that he wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you up, pulling you closer so your chest was pressed against his, before sliding you onto his member nice and slow. Yugi smiled when you let out a long moan and buried his face in the crook of your neck, planting loving kisses there as he started the rhythm of his hip with that same slow seduction.

He loved the way your body responded to him, it was addicting to feel you move in sync with him, your hips meeting his thrusts blow for blow. He’d never tire of hearing you gasp and cry out in pleasure from work his mouth did on your skin. Speaking of, he had yet to hear a particularly delicious whimper he loved to elicit from you, he’d have to step it up. He gave a suddenly rough thrust just as he bit down on the flesh of your sweet spot. His reward was that intoxicating, helpless cry of bliss rising from your throat as you closed your eyes. That’s right, helpless. You were helpless under his touch, and just the thought of that got him so high he had to actively rein himself in, lest he finish before getting you off.

After such a desperate whimper Yugi’s rougher thrusts continued. Your hands gripped the couch as you picked up your own pace, bouncing up and down so hard the sound of slapping skin almost drowned out the music still playing from the forgotten game. Then, as though not satisfied with your matching pace, Yugi grabbed your ass and started grinding you against his thrusts harder.

“OH!” you gasped in shock as Yugi finally relinquished your neck to look at your face again. “Ah- Y-yugi, just like that, don’t stop!”

The layer of grinding was doing wonders to stimulate your clit, the nerves rubbing amazingly against his hard pelvis. Another desperate moan was lost as Yugi captured your lips with his, the kiss being a gentle contrast to the movement of his hips.

His breathing was harsh and ragged but he didn’t pull away from your mouth fully even as he whispered “I- I thought you’d like this” a squeeze to your ass as he pushed and pulled your hips “say that a-again” a low moan of his own escapes his lips “tell me not to stop!”

You took the risk of moving your hands from their supportive position and cupped his face, laying a languid kiss on him before whispering “Don’t s-stop! Yugi, please don’t stop, I’m ah-almost there!”

One hand still grinding you against him, Yugi used the other to reach up and tangle fingers in your hair. The grip was firm but gentle, just enough pressure to add yet another wonderful sensation as he held you perfectly in place to keep his eyes on yours. Desperate to give him something in return you trailed your nails lightly down his neck and chest, climbed them back up to rest at his nipples so you could play with them.

His moans pitched to more of a hiss at the act, and he had to close his eyes at the sensation. When your own pleasure cries changed to that telling volume his eyes snapped back open, boring into yours with an intensity that said  _‘yes, that’s it, come for me, come with me- now!’_

“Just a little more, I’ll be right behind you!”

Senses alight with ecstasy, your desperate thrusts became sloppy as your pleasure tightened in that ultimate high and you screamed his name as you came. You were amazingly aware when Yugi released inside you, the extra sensitivity making his cum just another welcomed sensation to ride your high out on.

His chest was heaving but you still rested your head in the crook of his neck and in turn he buried his face in your hair. As Yugi caught his breath his hands trailed up from your backside to rub loving, gentle circles across your back, pulling you more secure against his chest. You answered the sweet affection by planting slow, lazy pecks on his neck and jawline, earning a content hum. Soon enough he pulled out of you and you moved from your straddling pose, legs aching just a bit.

“How about we hop in the shower?” Yugi asked, running his finger through your messy hair.

“Hm, that sounds nice.”

With no further encouragement needed, Yugi stood, pulling you with him. He took it upon himself to set the temperature of the water nice and hot the moment you stepped into the bathroom. The shower head turned on, hitting your naked form with soothing heat that made you close your eyes with a hum of delight. Hands slid across your body and he hugged you from behind.

“Keep moaning like that and I’ll be ready for round two before we get you clean.”

Well, even if you hadn’t been ready for a second go before, his husky tone would have gotten you there. “Oh, I’m definitely okay with a round two, Yugi dear.”

He let out a little chuckle “Let me get warmed up again.”

Wanting to help with just that you turned in his arms and reached for his bottle of body wash. Squirting a generous amount onto your hands, you started lathering his chest and shoulders, working your way down his biceps and eventually, his stomach. He closed his eyes against the touch, biting his lip and humming in approval. When you traced your fingers back up his chest he tightened his hold on you, pushing you full against him as he kissed you.

He grabbed the bottle of wash from you and covered his own hands with the liquid. Lowering to his knees he started with your thighs, reaching up your back until eventually sliding his hands over the whole front of your body. Still on his knees he looked up at you, keeping eye contact as he rolled his tongue between your folds.

Knowing he liked it, you tangled your fingers in his hair, letting him see the way you licked your lips at his act. The water cascaded down his body wonderfully as he gave a few more swipes of his tongue and you answered with light tugs to his locks. Too soon he stood back up and pulled you in for a more forceful, desperate kiss, loving the noise you made at tasting yourself on his tongue. Oh, you could feel that he was already warmed up again.

“Hm, you smell like me now, I think I’m going to like that scent covering you tomorrow” he mumbled against your lips.

When he pulled back he took some time to just look at you, admire the way the droplets made their way down your lovely body. You were taking in the sight just as much, watching the water cling to his lips, neck, and chest as even more rained down every inch of his skin. God, what was it about water that could make one so hot and bothered?

After getting his fill of the sights, Yugi’s eyes drifted to something on one of the shower shelves and he quickly reached over to retrieve it. Ah, he must have left his choker there the last time he showered, because it was now hanging from his finger as he looked at you with a familiar suggestion playing in his eyes.

“Do you mind wearing it tonight?”

Always so considerate, even when he was in one of his dominant moods like tonight. You leaned in, stretching your neck in a submissive invitation “Anything for you, Yugi.”

The breath he drew in at the words had a quiver to it and he quickly wrapped the strap around your throat, buckling it secure with plenty of wiggle room. Room that he put to use without hesitation.

Hooking two of his fingers around the collar, he pulled you into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Then he was turning you around, using his free hand to cup your pussy after you braced your hands on the cool tile wall. In a quick, firm motion he was sheathed inside you again, letting out a low moan as he gave the smallest tug on the choker.

His pace was fast and hot, pressing his chest to your back so he could better hear your moans as he pounded you, never relinquishing his fingers from the collar. His other hand worked at your clit, circling, cupping or pressing with every thrust. You weren’t holding back on your cries of pleasure, but when he angled his next thrust just right you let out a borderline scream that echoed off the tile walls.

Then he was pressing his lips to your ear, hot breath puffing against your skin as he said, “Louder, I want to hear you louder.” He accentuated the demand by tightening his hold on the collar ever so slightly.

Oh, and he gave you a reason to be louder. Yugi pressed the whole of your body against the wall, pinning you so you  _had_  to take him, so that you were at his mercy as he took advantage of that perfect angle. You gave him what he wanted with no trouble, calling out so loud the sound rang against the bath tiles. But apparently, it wasn’t enough.

“Can’t quite hear you.” Yugi gave the leather a firm tug, causing a tightness around your neck to heighten your climb to release. “Scream my name again, I love hearing my name on your lips.”

You obliged, giving your loudest cry yet as you came again, taking satisfaction in the way he held you even tighter as he moaned from the sensation of your walls closing around him. He kept thrusting, though a bit slower as he was trying to savor the climb.

“Y-Yugi, let me get you off,” you managed between pants, feeling the need to give him a bit of extra attention in the moment.

“You-you mean?”

To answer you reached back, placing your hand between your bodies and giving a push. He understood and pulled out of you, quickly giving you enough space to get down on your knees.

Wrapping one hand around the base you took him into your mouth fully in one motion, dragging a long sound of ecstasy from him. He reclaimed his grip on the collar, this time tucking his fingers in front so he could set your pace. You used your free hand to play with his balls, giving them a nice rubdown as you bobbed your head along with his pulls and thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to cum in your mouth with a loud moan, the position of his tip when he did so causing his seed to spill out all over you.

Yugi was a mess, chest heaving, barely keeping upright as he braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other running gentle finger through your hair after he relinquished the collar. The water ran down his neck and back, giving you quite the sight as both of you came down from the highs.

Eventually, he was recovered enough to lean back, the hand that had been bracing him falling to cup your cheek and tilt your head to look at him. He looked you over with care, taking in the sight of you, loving the sight of you, knowing he’d never tire of looking at you.

Then Yugi ran his thumb over your lips, collecting some of his mess on the fingertip. Still, with that half-lidded look, water cascading down his chest, he put his thumb in front of your lips, a silent command to taste. You did, taking his whole thumb in your mouth and sucking, a mocking mirror of what you had just done to his manhood moments ago.

“Damn” he whispered, the sight making him wish desperately to be hard again so he could take you a third time, but he knew he was spent. So, he focused on another favorite part of making love: the aftercare.

He grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub and turned the shower head off so the water came out gushing and hot from the bath spout. After wetting the cloth he joined you on the tub floor and pulled you into his arms. With care he started to clean you up, following every swipe of the cloth with a peck of his lips to the freshly cleaned spot, earning playful giggles from you each time.

When he was done cleaning you up and made sure no...mess clung to the floor of the bath, he put the stopper in the drain and let the water start to fill the tub. He leaned back, settling into a comfortable position with you in his arms.

You snuggled against him, giving a very content hum “You take such good care of me,” you said in a mumble.

Yugi chuckled, shifting his position a bit so he could better run the back of his fingers over still sensitive skin. “I feel like I should be the one saying that. You’re always making sure I don’t work too hard...and providing a welcomed distraction.”

“Oh? I’m a good distraction?”

He brushed his lips along your temple, planting lazy smooches, “The best. In fact, I think I have an idea on how to fix my problem now. I’ll let my brain work on it overnight, test it out in the morning.”

“Hm, you’re not going back to work tonight, right?” your tone was teasing, though showing obvious displeasure at the idea of Yugi not letting himself relax the rest of the night.

“Nope,” he chuckled, “I’m going to sit in this nice, hot bath with you for awhile, then you and I are going to go back to playing that puzzle game.”

“Sounds like a perfect night to me.” You leaned up then, pressed your lips to his. “And I promise not to play dirty this time.”

“But I love it when you play like that, and it probably wouldn’t take much to get me worked up to a round three.” He added a kiss of his own to reinforce the claim. “Still, I’m okay with snuggling on the couch the rest of the night.”

You hummed in agreement, “Me too.”

He loved the smile that graced your face, that content, but still glowing smile. You satisfied every side of him. Whether it was his curious mind, his need for hot, sweaty passion, or just his want for simpler affections. All that and so much more.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Your smile grew and you leaned your head against his. “I love you too, Yugi.” 


End file.
